I was made for loving you
by steroxline
Summary: Bonnie esta enamorada de Enzo, él no la conoce, amigos en comun y una fiesta. Todo cambia. One shot


Bonnie -unos dedos hicieron chasquidos frente a ella- no me contestaste.

Ella la miro y sonrió.

Lo siento. Estaba distraída ¿Que decías?

Yo solo quería saber si tú le temes al algo. -abrió su boca para contestar pero rápidamente fue interrumpida- Ya Sabes, mi relación con Stefan es nueva- la morocha observo como su amiga, caroline largaba un suspiro para seguir hablando- y de verdad quiero que funcione. Yo lo amo.

¿Lo amas? -pregunto dudosa-

Si-volvió a suspirar la rubia- Stefan Salvatore es el chico de mis sueños. Me gusta desde quinto grado, lo sabés.

Lo sé,es solo que creí que ese enamoramiento solo duraría hasta la secundaria.

Es difícil de creer-la miro con sus penetrantes ojos celestes- pero él me ama.

¿Estas..?

Si!-concluyó con rabia- su historia con Elena término en el verano,estaba tan triste pero volvió a sonreír y fue gracias ¡a mi!

Caroline, eres mi mejor amiga y deseo que seas feliz.

Gracias Bonnie-sonrió la bruja- yo esperó que tu dejes de hacerte la difícil con Jessie ¡le gustas!- chillo-

Bonnie se removió en su asiento. Desde hacia meses que su amiga quería emparejarla con su compañero de clases, Jessie. El problema era que a Bonnie le gustaba alguien más y no era cualquier chico; era Lorenzo st Jhon más conocido como Enzo, un mujeriego que vivía de las fiestas.

Jessie no es de mi tipo.

¿Y quién es tu "tipo"? -habló entre comillas su amiga-

Nadie -murmuro lentamente dando por finalizada la conversación-

Era sábado por la noche cuando se encontraba cambiándose junto a sus amigas para salir a bailar.

¡Bon! te ves preciosa-le sonrió su amiga Elena-

sabia que ese vestido iba a quedarte.

Bonnie le sonrió a Caroline para luego mirarse a través del espejo. Ella se sentía hermosa.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salían juntas. Las tres, como fue siempre.

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que Damon el novio de Elena llevaría a su mejor amigo, Enzo.

Enzo es un chico problemático pero sumamente hermoso, no podía evitar que sus manos sudaran cada vez que lo veía. Hoy por primera vez, estarían cara a cara.

Ya habían pasado dos horas.

Y Caroline ya estaba borracha bailando sobre una mesa con un Stefan desesperado por bajarla.

Esboce una sonrisa.

Ellos se veían tan adorables, encajaban perfectamente. Ambos quedaron con el corazón roto, hasta que decidieron verse con otro otros ojos, decidieron darse una oportunidad para volver amar. Los admiraba profundamente aunque también sentía celos.

¿ Y Damon?

Su voz ronca me dejo paralizada.

Con Elena.

Oh-murmuro y tomo su bebida-

Quedamos en silencio.

Lo observe de reojo. Se veía sumamente atractivo, demasiado. Choque mis dedos contra la barra tratando de romper la tensión. Él me miro y ofreció su bebida.

¿Quiere?

Negué lentamente.

Silencio.

¿Por qué no bailas? -pregunte algo tímida, no quería sonar como una cotilla pero necesitaba conocerlo.

No me gusta, yo prefiero beber.

¿Eres alcohólico?

Él solo rió y su risa me pareció la mas hermosa de todas.

No, solo ahogo penas.

¿Mal de amores?

Podría decirse- tomo su vaso de whisky- es complicado.

El amor no debería ser complicado. -contraataque.

Me miro fijamente.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-me pregunto.

No, nunca me enamore.

¿Lo has intentado?

No tuve oportunidad de conocer a nadie.

Eres un chica hermosa, debes tener muchos candidatos.

Me sonroje levemente.

Claro que no-reí y tape mi cara- nunca fui la primera opción.

Opino que son unos idiotas.

Mordí mi labio y sonreí para mi dejando que el silencio hable por nosotros durante el resto de la noche.

Quisiera no estar nerviosa pero en realidad lo estaba.

Era la primera vez que quedaba con Enzo. Luego de la fiesta, me pidió mi numero y seguimos en contacto hasta hacernos amigos.

Habíamos quedado para hablar en el café de Mystic Falls.

Llegue temprano para no hacerlo esperar. Salude a Matt, un amigo de la infancia y me senté al fondo.

Estuve cinco minutos mirando a la nada, hasta que llego.

Hola, lamento la tardanza-se sentó frente a mi y sonrió-

No hay problema, Enzo.

Y así estuvimos horas hablando, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Él era tan diferente a lo que me imaginaba. Me había sorprendido.

Me gustaba más que antes.

¿Te gusta Enzo?

Deje la pluma a un lado y mire a mi amiga.

¿Por qué lo preguntas, Elena?

Damon me dijo qué tu y él-hizo una seña rara con las manos- se han estado viendo.

Solo somos amigos.

Puedes confiar en mi.

Lo sé. Créeme que lo hago pero Enzo solo es mi amigo. Nada más.

Era domingo por la tarde y me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro de amor, típico de mi. Trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada par olvidar el papelón que había hecho.

Le había confesado mis sentimientos y lo peor, él no me correspondió.

Mi corazón se había hecho trizas. Ya no quería hablar con nadie, solo estar sola.

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

¡Bonnie!- escuche a lo lejos.

Sabia que era su voz, no quise voltear así que seguí caminando.

Bonnie, por favor.

Me quede quieta sin saber que decir.

Se que estas dolida, yo también lo estoy.

No lo creo-murmure-

Te lastime, lo sé pero no soy un chico bueno, yo no quería hacerte daño.

Lo hiciste igual.

Escuche como sus pasos se acercaban hacia a mi.

Bonnie-murmuro- tú también me gustas.

No dije nada.

Después de un tiempo lo descubrí, un poco tarde pero así se aprende ¿no? eres tú la única chica que me sostuvo, que me encadeno a su alma. Tú eres magia para mi vida, Bonnie Bennet.

¿La magia es mala para ti?-susurre

Claro que no-se puso frente a mi y me sonrió- tú magia me envolvió hasta desprender esa felicidad que creí haber perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Me gustas-susurre nuevamente-

Y tú a mi, lamento ser un cobarde pero ya sabes, yo no quería...

Lo interrumpí con un beso.

Enzo me tomo por las mejillas correspondiendo el beso, sus labios sabían a chocolate, justo como a mi me gustaba.


End file.
